


An idea that probably will never see the daylight

by Minuette16



Series: Fic ideas and drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, don't really know what else to put here, forever a WiP, just an idea, just wanted to share this with you guys, mention of injury and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuette16/pseuds/Minuette16
Summary: Just an idea i had about reader falling down and starts to live with the skelliebois from tale, swap and fell. A headsup this is not a full fic just an outline of an idea I had and started to plan out back in 2016. But i mean theres 8 chapter outlined so if you wanna give it a read go on ahead.
Relationships: Blue (Underswap)/Reader, Edge (Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Red (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Stretch (Underswap)/Reader
Series: Fic ideas and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140569
Kudos: 3





	1. What a fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I had way back in 2016, and I started planning out this fic. I did this because i didn’t want to start writing it and then lose interest after just 2 chapters or get stuck and not know how to continue. There was a lot of times where i thought of just deleting the whole thing but every time i looked it over and i was still kind of proud of it even if it was just a skeleton of a story (badum Tsss).That’s why i decided to post it as is, maybe someone will like it or maybe I’ll get new inspiration to continue it, who knows? But it feels better posting this unfinished outline than it just sitting around in my documents for another 5 years. So I hope you enjoy this mess of an idea.

  * You fall down into the underground.
  * You land on your left arm = cut, bloody 
    * 11 HP
  * You meet a Froggit and a Whimsun, they help you.
  * No monster candy
  * On the spike puzzle you injure your right foot and leg, making you bleed even more, you are now halting.
    * 6HP
  * You make it out of the Ruins and thank Froggit and Whimsun for their help. They tell you that there's a small town up ahead.
  * You walk through the snow that is knee deep.
  * You start to get really cold, your fingers are turning blue (lol you’re blue now), you’re still bleeding from both your arm and leg. You feel your HP dropping slowly.
    * 5HP
  * You walk past the gate and your vision is really blurry now, you fall and are laying in the snow.
  * Just before you faint you see two figures approaching, one tall and one short figure (aka Papyrus and Blue).
  * Everything turns black as you faint. 
    * 3HP




	2. That could have gone better

  * You wake up on a couch, your wounds have been bandaged up.
    * 7HP
  * You are very confused and try to sit up = Intense pain/ cry out in pain.
  * Blue hears that and comes out of the kitchen to see what’s going on and is happy to see you’re awake.
  * Vision still blurry can’t really see Blue but recognize someone is coming closer.
  * Papyrus startles you behind the couch and you finally realize they are walking talking skeletons.
  * You freak out and fall out of the couch onto the floor. 
  * Blue and Papyrus get scared that you hurt yourself more and hurries to help you.
  * You get up quickly, wincing at the pain and starts to back up (to the stairs for some reason BECAUSE THE PLOT DEMANDS IT!)
  * You are really scared now.
  * Sans and Stretch appear out of nowhere on top of the stairs and scare you even more.
  * You run as fast as you can to the door (not fast at all more like you limp fast to the door)
  * Blue, Papyrus, Sans and Stretch are trying to catch you and calm you down.
  * You get to the door and open it while looking back
  * Red and Fell are on their way into the house.
  * You run head first into Fell causing you to fall on your butt.
  * Fell gets angry and reaches down to grab you by your injured arm (he doesn't know you’re injured)
  * Fell holds you up and shakes you violently causing you more pain.
    * 5HP
  * Blue yells at Fell to drop you, he does, not carefully
    * 4HP
  * Everybody starts yelling and talking to each other and you try to sneak away out the door.
  * Red notice and turns your soul blue and slams you back into the house into the wall near the stairs.
  * The impact is enough for you to cough up blood and collapse against the wall, all your wounds have reopened by now, you're barely aware what’s going on anymore, you just know that this is how you’re gonna die.
    * 1HP
  * Everybody becomes silent.
  * Red and Fell are flung into the kitchen, Blue and Papyrus follow them and start explaining the situation for them (lots of yelling and cursing).
  * Sans and Stretch approach you carefully, you try to make yourself smaller and start whimpering and softly crying because of fear and pain.
  * Sans tries to calm you down while Stretch goes for the first aid kit.
  * Sans slowly approaches you further and, telling some bad puns to calm you down.
  * You calm down enough to stop crying but are still scared.
  * Stretch returns with the first aid kit.
  * They start to carefully tend to some of your wounds.
    * HP 3
  * You still feel like you're gonna die and your consciousness starts to slip a little
  * Sans notices this and gives you a piece of rock candy.
    * 4HP
  * You can still hear the others talking in the kitchen tho not as loud anymore.
  * Stretch points out that your clothes are in the way for them to clean your leg and arm wound properly (and that they are dirty and ruined in general)
  * Sans suggests you borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from him and goes to get them while Stretch helps you to the couch.
  * He helps you take off your shoes and jacket.
  * Sans comes back with the clothes.
  * Stretch blushes and mumbles he’s gonna get you something to drink.
  * Sans blushes and clearing his throat asks you if you need help changing.
  * Sans helps you, both embarrassed.
  * Finishing bandages you. And gives you a blanket.
    * HP 7
  * Stretch comes back with some hot chocolate.
  * Fell, Red, blue and papyrus also come out of the kitchen.
  * Fell and Red give half assed apologies.
  * Sans and Papyrus start to explain what’s going on and introducing everybody. 
  * They ask you about your name and what happened to you.
  * You don’t know your name.
  * You explain what happened (what you can remember).
  * You start to feel really tired.
  * Papyrus suggests you should stay with them until you're fully healed.
  * You accept.
  * Sans says that they can clean out the spare room and you can have it.
  * Blue and Papyrus run to do just that.
  * Fell complains that they will do it wrong and goes after them. 
  * Red feels out of place and just says ‘Fuck it’ and leaves for Grillby’s.
  * You watch some TV with the Lazy ones.
  * You fall asleep on the couch.




	3. Embarrassment Galore

  * You wake up to the smell of food.
    * HP 12
  * You try to sit up but pain stops you and you whimper in pain.
  * Papyrus notices and helps you up.
  * Papyrus goes and gets you food.
  * You look around the room taking in the details. 
  * Stretch pops out of nowhere and asks you how you’re feeling.
  * You small talk with him.
  * Blue and Papyrus come out of the kitchen with food.
  * You try to eat the soup but your injured hand can’t hold the spoon. 
  * Blue says that he’ll feed you.
  * You refuse.
  * Small argument that you can take care of yourself, you lose argument.
  * Blue feeds you the soup.
    * HP 15
  * Stretch suggests you’ll take a shower and change the bandage.
  * You fail to walk to the bathroom by yourself so stretch helps you there.
  * You take a shower.
    * HP 17
  * As you’re drying off and getting dressed Sans walks in on you just as you’re about to put on a t-shirt ( this is very difficult as you are still hurt pretty bad)(panties and bra already on).
  * You both freeze.
  * Sans blushed intensely and proceeded to teleport away in panic saying sorry over and over.
  * You put on the rest of your clothes in time for Papyrus to knock on the door asking if you need help with anything.
  * Papyrus helps you with the new bandages and then helps you to the couch again. 
  * Papyrus and Blue explain that they and Fell need to go on patrol and that Stretch and Red have sentry duties.
  * You’re left alone with Sans.
  * You put on the TV.
  * After a while Sans comes out of his room (that he teleported to).
  * And sits on the couch.
  * Everything is awkward.
  * Sans mumbles an apology, and you say it’s okay.
  * You continue to watch TV for a while.
  * Sans starts telling a few jokes and you respond with some of your own.
  * You both laugh, until your stomach growls, sans makes a joke then goes to get some food.
  * He comes back with more soup. 
  * You reach for the bowl but are shaking too much and sans notice that.
  * Sans feeds you, while you small talk about everything and nothing. 
  * As he finnish feeding you he gets up to clean up the dishes, but trips.
  * He accidentally spills the rest of the soup over you.
  * He apologises and rushes to get something to dry you with.
  * He helps you clean up the soup.
  * You get a stain on the shirt.
  * Sans fetches another sweeter for you.
  * You change sweeter and sans help you out of the old one and on with the new one you’re both very embarrassed.
  * Stretch and Red pops into the living room surprising both you and Sans.
  * Sans slips and falls right onto your naked chest (bra and bandaged still on)
  * You moan out in pain but Stretch and Red think it’s a sound of arousal.
  * Everybody starts blushing.
  * Sans scrambled to get off you and you pull the new shirt down.
  * Red and Stretch starts to laugh and says that they should leave you two lovebirds alone.
  * You’re beat red in the face and sans is shining blue.
  * You both say that it isn’t what it looks like.
  * Sans teleports out of the room leaving you, Red and Stretch alone. 
  * Shortly after that the other three skeletons appear.
  * All wondering what’s so funny and where sans is and why you look like a tomato.




	4. Where did the Skellies go?

  * A few weeks later.
  * Short recap what’s been happening during the (3?) weeks that have passed.
    * The awkwardness has died down tho you and sans find yourselves in lewd/awkward situations here and there.
    * Your wounds are healed.
      * HP 20
    * You have moved into the room they fixed.
    * The skeletons have “adopted you” to live with them permanently.
    * You get along great with everybody, even Fell and Red have taken a liking to you
    * Red makes it very clear that he has dirty humor 
    * You have taught Papyrus and Blue to make different types of food.
    * You suspect some of the skelebros are in a relationship but you don’t know for sure. 
    * You’ve become good friends with Undyne and Alphys.
    * You’ve met Muffet and she helped you out with the help of Undyne and Alphys to get some more clothes. 
    * Sans introduced you to Grillby and somehow you ended up helping out in the bar a few days of the week, manly serving drinks since Grillby seems to hate water and other cold drinks with a passion.
  * You wake up.
  * You’re in your own room. 
  * You don’t hear anything, despite it being in the morning.
  * You get dressed and head down. 
  * Nobody’s there.
  * There’s a note saying that all the skelebros are out of town for the next 3-4 days.
  * You get confused and try calling them = no answer
  * You go about your day, glad to have some peace.
  * You get home and heat up dinner and watch some MTT.
  * You go to bed.
  * Next day nothing happens, you go about your day, make food, go to work ect..
  * You’re missing the skelebros.
  * Tries to call them again = no answer.
  * You get home and notice something is amiss.
  * There’s sound coming from the kitchen.
  * You take an umbrella (greatest weapon in the history of weapons) and enter the kitchen.
  * Red and Stretch is in the kitchen roaming through the refrigerator.
  * You run to hug them but he teleports to the living room.
  * You’re confused and ask what’s going on.
  * They both look sick so you try to approach them again. Asking if they are okay.
  * Stretch tells you that it’s fine but that you need to stay away from them.
  * You’re worried but before you can do anything they both teleport away.
  * You freak out and hurry to Alphys.
  * Alphys tells you that it’s okay, that this happens once every second or third month and that everything will be back to normal very soon.
  * She doesn't tell you anymore.
  * You walk home confused.
  * It’s late when you get back.
  * You hear something when you pass the shed.
  * It sounds like someone is in pain.
  * You walk over to the shed and hear more than one voice.
  * They all sound to be in some kind of pain.
  * You try to open the door.
  * It’s locked.
  * You remember there’s a key inside the house.
  * You go get the key.
  * You take a deep breath and prepare yourself to the horror that may lay behind the door.
  * You open the door.




	5. Skeletons in the shed

  * You’re shocked.
  * You can’t believe your eyes.
  * There in the shed are all of the skelebros.
  * Naked.
  * Fucking.
  * They noticed you staring at them and freeze.
  * You realize what’s going on and apologise.
  * You close the door.
  * You run back inside into your room
  * You hide in the bed feeling your sins crawl on your back.
  * You try to think of a rational explanation for what you saw.
  * But you can’t.
  * You don’t dare to leave your room.
  * You’re afraid that the skelebros are gonna throw you out now.
  * You keep worrying and fall asleep.
  * You wake up the next morning.
  * The house is still quiet.
  * Make breakfast.
  * Door opens and all the Skeletons come inside.
  * Dead silence
  * Everyone starts to apologize all at once.
  * Quiet again.
  * You start saying you’re sorry and explain that you understand that they’ll probably throw you out now. 
  * You = crying 
  * Getting your stuff
  * Everybody is surprised and starts saying “NO” and tries to make you stop.
  * You’re confused, you thought they hated you.
  * They thought you hated them and was so disgusted that you wanted to leave
  * Everybody sits down.
  * They proceed to tell you about what happened and about heat and that kind of stuff (them all being together) and that they should have said anything sooner. 
  * The room feels awkward and tense. 
  * Papyrus tries to make a pun to ease the tension, everybody stares and starts laughing.
  * Breakfast.




	6. From awkward to worse to OMG STOP IT!

  * During the last week you notice everyone being more affectionate towards each other
    * Small stuff first like hand holding och being closer together
    * Then more physical stuff, kissing, cuddling and occasionally you’ve heard not so subtle sounds from the bedrooms, which you ofcourse pretended to be deaf to.
    * One time you couldn't even come into the house and had to stand in the cold outside for 20 min and then pretend nothing happened
  * The longer time went on the more, bothered? Annoyed? Irritated? Lonely? Not because of their relationships but because you felt a bit left out, even Red seemed to have toned down all the flirting and comments to about zero and instead focus on Fell.
    * And you’ve figured out just how much control Fell had over Red, and you thought the collar was just a fashion thing, boy were you wrong
  * You begin thinking.
    * Should you say something?
    * Do they not like you anymore?
    * Are you in the way?
    * Maybe you should see if you could move in with Alphys? Or Undyne? 
  * But they your train of thoughts began to change
    * What about me?
    * Would they ever like me in that way?
    * They all are really attractive
    * Your trying to remember that day when everything changed, you never really thought about what they looked like when you found them just how you found them but now you wish you had paid more attention to how they had looked
    * I wonder what they look like?
    * I wonder what it would feel like to touch their bones?
      * Are they soft, their hands feel soft even when they don’t wear gloves so maybe?
    * Wonder how it would feel like, if they touched me?
      * Would it be uncomfortable?
      * Would their bones feel cold or warm?
      * Would I like it?
      * Maybe love it?
      * How do their bones feel against my skin?
    * How they would feel insideeeeeeEEENOPE!
  * NO! NO! NO! YOUR NOT HAVING _THOSE_ KIND OF THOUGHT.
  * But once that first thought happened it just got followed by another and then another and then you couldn’t stop thinking about it.
  * You start fantasizing about how it would be and feel to be with them, one at a time, a threesom, a foursome, everyone.
  * Everynight you fantasize being with Sans, Red, Stretch, Blue, Papyrus and even Fell.
  * You imagined how different it would be with them, Blue and Papyrus would probably be shy, Felland Red would more likely give you the ride of your life. Stretch and sans you couldn’t really decide, maybe they would take charge and be a bit rough or perhaps they would be carefull, loving and take it slow.
  * This needs to stop, you went from feeling annoyed and bothered to lusting after them, making up scenarios that would probably never happen. 
  * You start to avoid the skeletons
    * Finding excuses
    * Being in your room more
    * Staying later at Grillby's but only when Sans, Red and Stretch is not there.
  * Blue is the first to notice
    * He tires to ask you if somethings wrong
    * You kind of panic, thinking if you say something he’ll catch up and realize why you've been acting like this, so you just brush it off.
    * Blue doesn't seem to believe you but says nothing as you walk off to your room.
  * A few long days later you notice everyone starting to ask you how you feel and if you are okay.
  * You start getting paranoid
    * Did they know?
    * They can’t know.
    * Have they heard you during those awful yet wonderful nights?
    * No you were pretty sure you kept quiet.
    * Have they caught you staring?
    * Maybe? 
    * Oh god, did they really know?
  * Everytime they ask you just deny anything being wrong and distancing yourself even more from them.
  * You´re in your room late one night thinking.
  * It’ll be fine, right?
  * If i just stop thinking about this it’ll go away, right?
  * If I just push my feelings away, nobody will get hurt...right?
  * You say as you cry softly into your pillow before you fall asleep.
  * It’s not going to be fine.




	7. Spilling the beans

  * You wake up with a small headache.
  * You get dressed and walk down for breakfast.
  * Papyrus, Edge and Blue are already having breakfast smalltaking.
    * Papyrus cooking omelette
  * They stop when you enter and look at you with concern.
  * You pretend not to notice and grab a piece of toast.
  * Papyrus clears throat and starts opening a can of beans.
  * He asks how your night was and how you’re feeling.
  * You answer your fine.
  * Blue asks if you’re sure, that you seem distant.
  * You again answer that you’re fine. Grabbing the bread from the toaster.
  * Edge angry stand up and shouts; 
    * "HUMAN I DEMAND YOU STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE! CLEARLY SOMETHING IS WRONG, YOU WILL TELL THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS THE TRUTH THIS FUCKING INSTANCE!"
  * Oh boy...Edge is using his real name…this is bad…………...time to run!
  * You start to slowly back away while Edge is being scolded by blue for screaming and cursing. And from Papyrus for spilling the can of beans.
  * As you back out of the kitchen you bump into Red… shit
  * Red starts asking why Edge is yelling but stops when he see your scared face.
  * He asks what the matter is and if you're okay.
  * By this time Stretch and Sans had emerged from the bedroom standing at the top of the stairs.
  * You look between all the skeletons and stutter with tears in your eyes “I..I..Im… Im sorry” 
  * You run out of the house before anyone can stop you.
  * You hear them calling your name and for you to stop.
  * You run into the forest as fast as you can, tears falling.
  * You run until you simply can’t any longer, sit down by a big rock




	8. Turns out the cold actually do bother you

  * You’re sitting by a big rock crying deep in the forest
  * You’re thinking back to how you handeled the situation and relise how fucking stupid you are and how stupid you reacted.
  * It’s starting to snow lightly
  * You realize you didn’t grab a coat on in your hazet to escape 
  * It's starting to get dark
  * You’ve been gone the whole day
  * you decide that you should probably go back even if it mean going back and having to explain yourself, beside you're starting to feel really cold
    * HP 18
  * You start walking back but the snow has already covered up your tracks.
  * Snowing increases and it’s getting windy too
  * You walk in the direction you think is right but after a while you realize you have walked in a circle
  * You change directions and walk the opposite way
  * After 20 min you admit that you might be lost
  * And it’s getting darker
  * You are getting colder
    * HP 16
  * You decide to take shelter under a tall pine tree
  * As you sit there a thought hits you
  * I'm all alone
    * I've been alone for the whole day
    * Of Course you'd be all alone after behaving the way you did
    * Why would anybody come look for you
    * You're trash, absolute trash
    * To even think they would want you the way you do
    * Pathetic
  * Self Pity continues
    * HP 13
  * It’s now pitch black and storm is still going
  * You lost feeling in you hands and feets a while ago
  * Violently shivering
    * HP 8
  * A coat, your kingdom for a coat, or a scarf or even a mitten
  * Your so so cold and you feel yourself get a bit sluggish
  * Oh no
    * Nononono you can't fall asleep now, not here!
    * You start to panic a bit and try to move to keep yourself active
    * It’s not working
    * Moving just makes you more tired
  * You move up so your back is to the tree
    * HP 5
  * You think
    * Is… is this it?
    * Is this really the end?
    * I'm so tired
    * So tired
  * Your eyes start to drift shut 
    * HP 3
  * Last thought before passing out
    * I miss them
    * Will they even miss me?
    * Heh… probably not
    * Why would they?
    * You're horrible
  * You pass out
    * HP 2




	9. What happens then?

So this was as far as I got to planning this whole thing out in more detail. There was gonna be another two chapters, in chapter 9 the reader would wake up back at the house since one of the skelliebois found her and then awkward heartwarming fluff would happen when the reader finally tells how they feel and their fear of getting kicked out. All the skeletons would then also proceed to tell the reader that they feel the same way but that they believed the reader wasn't interested since they keep avoiding them. So big misunderstanding yay! Chapter 10 would take place after a small time skip and would be a small recap of what has been going on to then transition into readers first time with all the skellibois and smut for the rest of the chapter and it would end with reader feeling happy, safe and loved as she falls asleep with all of her new boyfriends. 

I had originally also planned that after the fic was done I would do smaller stories containing up to 5 chapters, those chapters were gonna be about different things that could be canon to the Main story but could also be skipped if wanted to. Some ideas for these smaller stories was; 

  * One day in the life of… (NSFW och SFW)
    * In these it would basically be random little stories from all the different character's pov
  * Dates (SFW)
    * The reader would go on separate dates with all of her new boyfriends. Cuteness and fluff galore!
  * Tiny Human (NSFW)
    * I really liked this idea so basically the idea was that Stretch and Red would prank everybody with cookies that had been over charged with magic. When the other skeletons ate one they would get extra features made of magic, like Blue getting bunny ears, Sans getting a cat tail, Edge a beard and Papy hair buuut the reader has a sweet tooth so before anyone could stop her she would already have eaten like 4 cookies, the result? TINY HUMAN! The human would shrink to be like half as tall as the sanses. Then different shenanigans would happen, like everything would be okay in the beginning but then after the reader almost gets hurt in some way, all the skellies become over protective to the point where the reader is not allowed to do anything, like to the point where they start to baby the reader. And the reader tries different ways to make them stop, ignore them, be even more reckless, show them that they can actually take care of themself and even play along but to the extreme. The reader finally has enough and tries a new approach, being sexuall and this works, so after some smut happens they agree that the reader doesn't need to be taken care of like how they had been doing. A few days later the reader is back to their normal size. 
  * Sickfic/Hurtfic (SFW)
    * I just really wanted to write about the reader taking care of all their boyfriends when they got sick at the same time, it would be cute with lots of fluff and then once everyone is better the reader gets sick and now it’s the skeletons turn to take care of a sick reader and more cute stuff and fluff and comfort. 



I really like the last two ideas and some aspects of the ideas might show up in my other fic Human Pet, don’t really know where or when but maaaybe. Anybutts I hope you liked this idea that probably will never see the lights and forever stay an outline of a W.I.P.


End file.
